Henge
by RiseInFlamesMichael
Summary: Hinata try's to get Naruto's attention, by transforming into Sakura? NaruHina OOC.


**_Henge_**

**I'm back with another NaruHina One shot this one under different reason and now I have a couple of guest with me.**

**Naruto: Believe it**

**RiseInFlames: Yup I somehow got Naruto to stay here for a while with commentary**

**Sasuke: I can understand why you got me here but why did you have to bring the dobe here**

**Naruto: WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE TEME?!?!?!**

**Sasuke: You, retard**

**RiseInFlames: ...I don't own these guys, which might be a good thing...**

Hinata was a young 12 year old girl who was desperately trying to show her affection certain Loud-mouth, knuckle-headed ninja but always to no avail for these factors(besides the fact that she can't say much in front without stuttering and everything):

He is too dense to notice her feelings(obviously)

and he is in Love with Sakura(well less than he used to but still had feelings for her)

it was then Hinata had come up with her idea.

"**Henge!**_"_ said Hinata and in a instant she turned in to Sakura in an instant

"_I just hope this works" _thought a nervous Hinata trying to fight back her stuttering.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" shouted Naruto as he saw 'Sakura' from a distance(Remember this is Hinata)

"_I've got to fight my stutter"_ thought 'Sakura' "Hi Naruto" Now that was hard for Hinata to do saying his name without the -kun addeed but hey to not blow your cover right.

"Sakura-chan I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me" asked Naruto

"Sure Naruto-kun" said 'sakura' "_oh crap I already blew my cover" _thought Hinata(Yes she is still in the form of sakura)

But to her suprise he didn't notice has he was dancing around

"YATTA I FINALLY GOT A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!" shouted an excited Naruto

"So pick me up at six alright Naruto-kun? Said 'sakura'

"Sure and you won't regret it Believe it!" said Naruto

It was during the date at the park(after Hinata recovered some of her chakra that Henge can take a lot out of you) both Naurto and 'Sakura' were sitting near the bench Naruto started to talk to sakura about something

"Hey Sakura-chan" asked Naruto

"Yeah Naruto-kun?" asked 'Sakura'

"I need to tell you something"

"Yeah what is it Naruto-kun?"

"I need to tell you something"

"_Probably that Sakura is the most beautiful girl in the world"_ thought a heartbroken Hinata

"There is someone that I like"

"_Obviously"_

"You may know her"

"_Yeah I do..." _

"And it isn't you Sakura!"

"WHAT?!!!?" Asked a shocked 'sakura'

"You may not know it but it is actually...Hinata"

"You serious?" asked 'Sakura' _"He likes...me?" _thought Hinata

"Yeah it has been like that for a long time ever since I noticed how much she fought hard for me in the Chuunin Exam and puls she is really cute espically the when she blushes"

"_He likes the way I blush?!" _thought Hinata while still in Sakura form

"I felt that I needed to tell someone before it's too late." said Naruto

"Oh...I see..." said 'Sakura'

"Oh and by the way, you can drop the Henge Hinata-chan"

'Sakura' was shocked as she transformed back into Hinata "How did you know?"

"Well I figured since Sakura really didn't seem a pissy as she sometimes does I figured something was wrong so I thought about it(A miracle XD) and I figured it was you."

"Naruto-kun..." was all Hinata could say as Naruto's lips locked on to hers

"Hinata-chan I Love You..." said Naruto as he broke the kiss only to be pulled in by Hinata

"Oh Naruto-kun..." she pulled Naruto in for another Kiss. _"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that..." _thought Hinata.

**Ah another story done and for any NaruSaku people out there this is a NaruHina story and for any of you thinking about the whole 'sakura' part well think back to episode three 'cause it's basically like that except no stomach problems.**

**Sasuke: Hmm and whose fault was that?**

**Naruto: Shut up emo teme**

**Sasuke: CALL ME EMO ONE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU**

**Naruto: E-M-O**

**Sasuke: YOU'RE DEAD DOBE!!!!!!**

**RiseInFlames:...sweatdrop do they do this every day**

**Sakura and Hinata: ...pretty much...**

**RiseInFlames: sigh later guys while I try and seperate those two...**


End file.
